


Trembling

by Moonscar



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Crying, Earthquakes, Emotional Hurt, Heavy Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker has PTSD, Peter-centric, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Worried Ned Leeds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:19:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscar/pseuds/Moonscar
Summary: Won't be strong enough to save himself again.He got lucky once, he won't be so lucky a second time.





	Trembling

Peter was in science class when it happened.

They had all been doing a lab work in teams. Peter had naturally teamed up with Ned and they had taken a slight advance on everyone else in class. They exchanged words and followed a calming rhythm with their work, both of them moving in sync and reciting to each other what to do with a practiced grace. Since they were always in teams, they had gotten in the habit of knowing who does what and their style of work.

Peter was just about to pour ten milliliters of and acidic base into the powder when his spidey-senses started blaring, making Peter jolt in in a panic, the vile with the acidic substance crashing to the floor and breaking into hundreds of pieces.

Just as peoples gazes turned towards both Ned and Peter, the ground started to tremble.

Suddenly the beakers were all moving and crashing to the floor, as for pencil cases. People gripped at the tables that were nailed to the floor, while others hid under the tables. People were screaming and panicking, while Mr.Harrington seemed at a lost as to what to do.

That's when Peter completely lost it. 

It was like the earth quake had triggered something in him. Something he tried to convince himself didn't bother him anymore. 

He was convinced the building was gonna come tumbling to the ground. That everyone was gonna be crushed under all the concrete and that he won't be able to save everyone. Won't be able to be strong enough to lift up the concrete.

Won't be strong enough to save himself again.

He got lucky once, he won't get so lucky a second time.

Well, luck isn't the right word. More so he won't be able to find the determination to do this again, won't be able to continue on after draining so much out of him.

The first time had already draining so much out of his heart. So much that he won't be able to get back.

Because now he can't use the subways without filling a buzz of worry and anxiety gripping at his entire being, his spidey-sense always a bit on edge. Now he can't go into any underground parking's or parking buildings without panicking and being convinced he is gonna die, that everyone is gonna get crushed under the concrete.

He wouldn't wish that fate on anyone.

Because he knows what it's like to be trapped under ground, calling out for help and screaming and sobbing as the weight of it all comes down on you, how painful it is to know no one is coming to save you.

To know the only person that can save you is yourself.

But sometimes only having yourself isn't enough.

Unbeknownst to him, Peter had started started crying. He stumbled backwards against the wall that was behind him, the door to exit the classroom right next to him. Suddenly he wasn't in class anymore. He was back under the concrete building, all of it tumbling down and crushing him under the weight of it all. 

Tears were running down his face and onto his lap, his own cries mixing with everyone else's. He muttered gibberish and pleas for help, even though he knew help wasn't gonna come.

He would have to save himself again, and he wasn't sure he had enough strength to do that again. 

He wasn't aware of anything though.

He wasn't even aware of the fact that the shaking had stopped. 

Now he was alone in his panic. 

But that wasn't exactly right, he had always been alone in this. He had been alone back then, and now it's just all repeating itself. He wasn't aware of the fact that he was in a classroom full of people, most of them now having their attention focused on him. 

"I-i can't do this again- I won't survive this again! Someone help me please! Please!" Peter cried out to no one in particular. Maybe he was calling out to the Vulture who had done this to him, or maybe he was calling out to his mentor, the person who had saved him in the lake just a few days ago. 

Calling out to his mentor that was thousands of miles away, that couldn't hear his cries for help.

Couldn't hear him because he doesn't have the suit.

He doesn't even have Karen's soothing voice to calm him down, maybe reason this out and give him the means to escape.

He is all alone.

Tony had told him that if he is nothing without the suit, then he shouldn't have it at all.

It's ironic how now that Peter doesn't have the suit, he will fade to nothing.

He hopes that Tony doesn't feel bad about it

Peter couldn't comprehend the voice of Ned trying to calm him down, while also questioning him on calling Tony. He couldn't hear any of it. All he could hear was the concrete pieces cascading down as he tried to push himself up, tried to stand up and push it off of him. Get rid of the crushing pain in my spine and legs.

"S-s-someone help me please!" Peter begged out to the emptiness, knowing no one was gonna come for him, he finally let out one last plea "P-please" He called out in a weaker voice, tears still streaming down his face as sobs racked his body.

He wasn't aware that he had silenced all the whispers in his classroom with those simple words. Wasn't aware of the shocked faces he received, the worry of people.

He couldn't hear Ned calling Tony to come and get him, to come and get him out from under the concrete.

Maybe if he could hear this, be aware of it, he would snap out of it. Maybe the panic gripping at his heart would loosen because he would be aware that someone was coming to save him.

Coming to get him out. 

He could feel the dust gathering up in his lungs as he sobbed and coughed, his throat dryed up to the point where it was painful.

 the concrete pushing down harder as he felt himself go limper, felt his resolve fade slowly as he came to accept the fact that this is where he would die.

He would never get to beat the Vulture.

He would never be able to make his mentor proud.

Never be able to say sorry to MJ for missing all those meetings.

Never say goodbye to Ned.

Never say he loves Aunt May so much.

Just as darkness inched in his vision he felt a hand grip at his wrist with a firm, yet cautious grip. Peter glanced up and saw Tony's face.

As he closed his eyes, he wondered to himself.

_Why is it that Tony always has to be late?_

**Author's Note:**

> This one is terrible, and it did not turn out like I wanted it to but whatever-
> 
> Please leave a comment! I love reading them and replying to them! =D


End file.
